


Delivery

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "It exploded."
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> for KH100, 'weird day at work' October 24, 2011

"It exploded."

There was a long pause, and a bit of a look, and silence...

"Well, okay, so first there was a group of heartless but I got away from them but then Cid had all these Gummi blocks he was stacking except they kinda fell over and I had nothing to do with that but they were blocking my way and..."

"Breathe, Yuffie."

"But that's how I ended up on the roof which would have been fine except I wasn't the only one up there and honestly, who does that? Anyway, so then..."

"Today, Yuffie..."

"Well fine! It exploded!"


End file.
